Kagamine A to Z Drabbles
by Indigo Demon
Summary: A collection of a-z drabbles for the Kagamine twins! Chapter 2: A Christmas party is the best to happen to the twins.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagamine A-Z Drabbles**

**This is my 1****st**** Fanfic, feel free to compliment/ insult / give suggestions to me…**

* * *

**A – Always**

"Len, Len, Len!" Rin cried as she dragged her groaning twin to her favorite store, "Fazhion Passion" (**A/N: It's just a made-up store everyone. It doesn't exist.) **A while later, after lots of complaints from Len, Rin held up a beautiful pink hoodie and a gorgeous blue mini–shirt and mini-skirt. "Len, which one do you think looks good on me?" she asked. "Rin, you always look pretty on whatever you wear, and also always look at signs first."Len pointed to a sign at the clothes store that said "Buy 1, Take 1". "Why not buy them both?" he chuckled. Rin blushed, embarrassed. "Aww, you always look cute my dear princess." He kissed Rin's forehead. A few seconds later, innocent bystanders noticed Rin smirking at Len who's sighing heavily as he knew his wallet's gonna get empty again, for the mini-shirt and mini-skirt cost $70. "_Well, at least the hoodie's free..."_ he thought, as Rin took the clothes from the sales lady and dragged him again away to her favorite café, Pumpkin Café.

**B – Banana and Chocolate Shake**

Len groaned as he paid for the large banana and chocolate shake and two French fries, two burgers with mayo and two spaghettis. Rin was waiting at a table near the window. Her head was rested on her crossed arms and the sunlight made her look like an angel. _"Damn it, she looks so cute… beautiful… charming… Wonders if her body is pretty… Stop looking at your sister with lustful eyes!" _Len argued with himself as he made his way to their table. He sat down on the chair on the left of the table and watched as Rin pulled a fashion magazine from the café's magazine rack near them. He stared at her for how long, until the waitress interrupted them. "Here's your order sir, ma'am!" she said as she set their orders in front of them. Rin happily dug into her spaghetti as Len slowly ate his burger. An hour passed, and the large banana and chocolate shake was left. "Len-Len, help me drink the shake." Rin shyly said. He smirked and put two straws on the shake. He snatched a strawberry from the whip cream. She pouted. "Len give me that!" "Okay." He bit one side of the strawberry. "Here, eat." He commanded. "Eh?" She blushed. "Eat or I'll eat it." "Geez, fine." She bit the other side. "Len, I can't bite it off…" complained Rin. Len suddenly leaned forward, their lips met as Rin gasped. Customers awed at the sight of them, thinking they are a couple. She felt the strawberry broke in half, and she ate a half of it while her mouth is still connected with Len's. After a while they separated for air, their faces flushed as they panted. Len was the first to recover. "Hmmm, Delicious." He smiled, licking his lips. Rin turned a thousand shades of red.

* * *

**That's for the first chap, there's more letters left. Please Review! – Indigo Demon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagamine A to Z Drabbles**

**Christmas is coming soon….

* * *

**

**C – Christmas Party**

"Yay! Snow!" Rin Kagamine cried as she ran outside the Vocaloid household. "Rin-chan, be sure to help us decorate the whole house before 7, nee?" SF- A2 Miki reminded her, carrying a box full of Christmas lights, Christmas balls, a golden star and other decorations for the house. It was a tradition that in Christmas Eve, the Vocaloids and Utauloids held a party in their house. This year, it's the Vocaloids turn to have the party in their home. Everybody is helping out, Meiko, Kaito, Neru, Haku, Miku, Mikuo, SF- A2 Miki, Gumi, Lily, Kaai Yuki, Gakupo, Luka, Len, Rin and their new brother, Piko. Even a few Utauloids helped out, like Teto and Ted. Rin ran back to the house, thinking about baking and decorating cookies with Miku and Teto, when she accidentally crashed into Len, who was groaning about helping Kaito and Mikuo shovel the snow off the path to their house. They both fell, and they both felt strange. Since they're twins, meaning same height, so which means face to face, eye to eye, nose to nose and lips to lips. They're both surprised. And when Rin was about to pull away, Len wrapped his hands around her tightly, and deepening the kiss, inserting his tongue inside Rin's opened mouth, and stuck his tongue down her throat. Rin blushed a million shades of red when everyone came into the room taking pictures of them and saying "TWINCEST!"

**D - Dough**

After the little incident in the household,(If you don't count Rin hitting Len with a baseball bat yelling"PERVERT!") Rin finally calmed down, helping Miku make the cookie dough while Teto search the kitchen cabinet and drawers for frostings. Rin sighed, thinking about the kiss while absentmindly kneading the dough. "Rin!" Miku tried to catch her attention. Miku looked around. "Rin, Teto is using all your oranges to make some frosting." No response. "Kaito-nii is secretly eating your orange popsicle ice cream." Still no response. "Rinny, Mikuo is using your Roadroller to trying to flatten the snow." Not even one response still. "Rin-chan, Len is coming this way." "What?" Rin cried, looking behind her "Haha. Sorry, Rin, that was a lie. However, the rest is true." Miku pointed to Teto, Kaito and Mikuo. Rin sweatdropped. Then went away in search for a freakin' chainsaw to slice Miku, Teto, Kaito and Mikuo, while Miku ran away, searching a nice hiding place from an enraged Rin. Minutes later, Rin is ignoring the screams from outside, where she tied Miku, Kaito(Naked), Teto and Mikuo on top of a lampost near their home. "Stupid Miku, as if Len would come." Rin was murmuring, using cookie cutters to shape the cookies. "You called for me?" A seducing voice asked. She gasped. "LEN!" "Right." Len said embracing Rin and trailing butterfly kisses down her neck. Rin moaned, before dumping a bowl of dough down Len's head. "Ouch!" He cried, taking the bowl away before touching his now sticky hair. "Rinny-kins!" He growled, then grabbing a tube full of icing and squirting it at Rin. Soon Rin is covered with orange icing. "Now we're the same." He smirked. Rin immediately pounced on Len then kissed him, long and hard. The other Vocaloids came an hour later, watching the twins roll on the now messy floor, covered in dough and icing and hungrily kissing each other. "Ok, you two, go to your room now while I bake the cookies please." Meiko said, not realizing that Len is planning to punish Rin in _their _room. When some Vocaloids go upstairs, they will hear screams and moans coming from the twin's room. They don't need to wonder what the twins doing in their room or else, right?

* * *

***Sweat drop* What the hell did I just wrote? Btw, Merry Christmas to EVERYONE! Heh, eating ice cream is the best! Om nom nom nom... Review Please!**


	3. Apology: This is NOT a chapter

Hi, This is Yellow_Butterfly 04 and Blue_Mermaid 05. We are sorry to inform you that big sis, Indigo Demon was very, very sad and hurt.

* * *

**_Blue_mermaid 05: She, I or my twin cannot update this story for now. Big sis's pet rat was bitten by big cousin, Sk8trBoi, black cat.(I knew this black cat was bad luck!) And we went to the vet earlier. The vet said that Jessica(sis's pet rat)had lost too much blood and had internal bleeding. Two internal organs were badly injured and bleed a lot. Jessica had 50-50 chance to live, or she will be put into sleep. For now, I was the one that kept reviewing some people's story using sis's account.(I love their stories like sis do!) Indigo Demon was really there in her room crying her eyes out. She almost broke her laptop cause she really loved Jessica and the mere picture of Jessica tore her to pieces, and we're using Sk8trBoi's laptop. I really loved that creamy white fur rat with red eyes, and we understand sis's sadness. The reason for not updating was this and the other was we really have Chapter 3 of this story finished, but since sis's laptop was being repaired by uncle, we really can't update._**

**_Yellow_Butterfly 04: And my twin's right. We're really, really sorry. Please bear with us. For now we can't do something about it, cause sis's is our family's story writer and best artist. It hurt us to see her broken and all, and we're trying to calm her down. Jessica was her best animal friend ever since she was 3 years old, and y'all know how hurtful it was to lose someone dearest to you. Again, WE ARE REALLY SORRY FOR THOSE WHO LIKE SIS'S STORY, and we'll update as soon as we can. We're working on the new chapter, and we'll be finished anytime now. Thank you for reading this. Sorry to disappoint you all that this was not a new chapter. Very sorry.(cries) :'( :'( :'(_**


End file.
